1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to reducing insertion loss effects associated with radio-frequency power couplers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some wireless devices, power couplers can be used to, for example, limit maximum power of transmitted signals for a plurality of bands. Such power couplers can be daisy-chained together to share a coupled line, to thereby space on a circuit board.
Such a configuration can result in insertion loss notches associated with the daisy-chain line at high frequency bands due to various interactions. Problems associated with such insertion loss notches can be more severe if an insertion loss notch in a frequency range of a given band is sufficiently large and cannot be calibrated-out.